Those Days
by LadySchwarzDestiny
Summary: "Being best friends and lovers at the same time, that's the best love anyone can ever have." Anonymous


Hello, my fellow readers. This is my first Vocaloid fan fic. So please, take it easy on me. I know it's been a long time since I've finally wrote something here in fanfiction, but I hope you'll like it. I was inspired by Inksewn, an amazing writer, gave me the idea for this story _and _beta'd it! _**Thank you, my dear friend! I owe you!**_Constructive criticism is favored. Reviews would be nice too! And PM me! :D

* * *

P.S. I've created some OC's, for the reason of my little knowledge of new Vocaloids.

* * *

Meiko's elbow was pushed painfully onto the grass, her arm shaking in an attempt to beat its equal opponent.

She groaned, "Ugh, give it up, teme." She looked up slightly to face a subtly smiling Kaito, suppressing a look filled with pain, sweating.

"I'm not going to give up until I've proven my strength to you," he retorted, almost yelling, his voice hoarse.

Meiko grinned like a fool and harshly pushed down Kaito's arm, finishing with an 'ugh'. Kaito groaned in pain and exhaustion. He looked up and glared at the proud Meiko who beat him the one hundred and tenth time in arm-wrestling.

"You already have. I've seen it." She grinned at him, standing up and offering a hand to Kaito.

He reluctantly took it and got up.

"Why are you being nice? Are you going to proclaim your love for me? I'll gladly listen, Meiko," Kaito said jokingly, smiling at her, moving closer to her and taking her hand. Meiko laughed, tackling him to the ground, she decided to play along. Her fingers crawled up from his stomach to his chin slowly. Kaito shivered at this and smirked.

"Must I show you?" she purred, their faces were a breath away.

"Oh, you mu—HAHAHAHAH!" Kaito was in a fit of laughter. Meiko had tickled him unexpectedly. "HAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAA! PLEASE STOP! PLEA—HAHAHA HOW'D YOU—HAHAHAH, SERIOUSLY—HAHAHA, PLEA—PLEASE HELP ME—"

Kaito couldn't breathe. He was already crying his eyes out; his stomach hurt. Meiko then let him rest.

"You are _so _cute when you're in a fit." She grinned. Kaito sat up with Meiko, talking and laughing about their first and second week in Symphonique de High.

"Akaito-sensei's been treating me weirdly in a nice way," Meiko said casually, looking quizzically at Kaito. He winced at the mention of his brother's name.

Kaito snapped out of his daze and faced her, "He's always like that. Unexpected, he is. He's sneaky too," he said slowly, as if he was hiding something. Meiko seemed to notice this._Something's wrong with Kaito. He usually tells me his dilemmas, _she thought to herself.

"I don't know _how _he got in as a teacher, but he does things for a reason," he said in an assuring manner. A memory intruded his thoughts, as if his conscience was trying to tell him something…

_Kaito was roaming around the school after finishing cleaning duty. He had walked past the freshman's classroom, the teachers' lounge, and other places to pass time. He didn't know why he was wasting his time 'sightseeing' (as passersby called it); he just followed his gut and walked aimlessly around the school like a ghost. He shook the thought out of his head as the word 'ghost' was thought. _

_An evil look appeared on Kaito's face. _

_The girl's bathroom, he thought, I wonder what it's like. _

_Kaito then pranced joyfully towards the ladies room, grinning like an idiot. As he entered the restroom of the opposite sex, his eyes popped out of the socket in shock. _

_"SO NEAT!" he said loudly, admiring the beautifully designed walls, the cubicles and the faucet. The designs were similar, but the only difference would be the tidiness and the sweet fragrance of strawberries. _

_"I'll be making history for the males if I do this." He smirked. He drifted off to one cubicle, and after a few minutes he exited the cubicle and outside the female restroom._

"Wait, I don't wanna tell _her _that!" he shrieked loudly, shaking his head with vigor.

Meiko cocked her head sideways. "Huh? Kaito, something's wrong with you. Keeping things to yourself is _very _bad."

"I know that," he grumbled.

"So why aren't you telling?"

"It's—" Then yet another memory had drifted into his mind.

"_You really are into Meiko, it sickens me. The way you talk about her in your dreams, the way you 'admire' her pictures, and…Ugh. It's disgusting." A deep voice echoed and caught Kaito's attention._

_Kaito shot up at the mention of his friend's name and at the familiar voice. "Taito," he whispered to himself. Kaito was in his bedroom, where he felt most secure. His brothers were always loud._

"_Ah, Taits, who wouldn't be? She's…gorgeous." Kaito recognized the clear and husky voice that had responded._

Akaito_. Kaito's eyes widened. Why would his own brother like Meiko, Meiko Sakine, his best friend? Was he doing this just to irritate him? He agreed with Akaito; he was right. Who wouldn't be attracted to Meiko? She was tough, athletic, smart and pretty. And she had a kind heart…sometimes. _

_Kaito snapped out of his daze, to listen to their brothers' conversation._

"_You got me there, Aka," Taito replied._

"_Don't call me that," Akaito snapped._

"_Anyway, your plan?" Taito asked in impatience._

_Silence filled the atmosphere for quite a while. Taito broke it._

_"I'm applying for Phys Ed teacher, Taito. Seriously, do I have to remind you?" _

"_Oh, that." _

_Kaito knew that a smirk was growing on Akaito's face._

"_The plan's simple. I'm giving her class swimming lessons," Akaito said as-a-matter-of-factly._

Shizz. How'd he know?_ Kaito thought. Kaito smacked his forehead. Meiko hated swimming._

"_Damn, Akaito, you've got this cut out for you. And then what?" Taito asked sarcastically, acting as if he was thoroughly interested. He rested his head on his elbow._

"_I'm gonna give her tutorials, since she hates the pool. And you know her; she'd do anything to get high grades, as always," Akaito said casually._

Not on my watch._ Kaito glared at the wall in front of him._

"Kaito! Snap out of it!"

Meiko had slapped him several times. Kaito shook his head and ran his fingers through his deep blue hair.

"Finally, you're okay," Meiko sighed, smiling as she patted his head. Meiko realized how soft his hair was. She liked it.

"What conditioner do you use?"

Kaito blushed. Meiko repeatedly combed her slender fingers through his hair.

"My hair was always like that," he responded, trying to hide his red cheeks using his muffler.

"That won't work, Kaito. Your blue scarf is making it clear." Meiko lowered his scarf, Kaito's bright red face. Meiko giggled and blushed slightly.

"Aw, you're cute when you blush! Not to mention handsome." She stopped combing his hair, her eyes wide. In return, Kaito gave her a smile that made her blush more. He squished her right cheek playfully,

"Hey! Don't do that." Meiko shook her head vigorously, trying to let go of Kaito's hand.

"I won't let go if you keep trying to keep my hand away from you," he teased.

Meiko stopped instantly. "You would never let go of me?" She smiled.

"Like the way you'd never let go of me," Kaito replied, smirking.

Meiko's eyes widened, her cheeks tinted into the color of crimson red, and she shook her head, smiling. The two love birds to be spent their Saturday laughing, talking and tackling each other.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! Please review! And PM me! :D I will thank you!~

:3


End file.
